


The Red Thread of History

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Fate & Destiny, Female Protagonist, Gen, The Noldor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An observer who is not at all impartial is set to record the Doom of the Noldor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Thread of History

**Author's Note:**

> 100 words according to MS Word.

And fate unspools like a ball of yarn rolling across the floor.

Miriel records it. Sometimes it makes her so angry she would like to rise and raise her balled fist, shaking it against Taniquetil. Sometimes it makes her so sad that she would like to roll up in a ball on the floor in front of her loom and cease to move. She does neither.

Is Miriel’s stubborn subversive streak all done then? Yet she is a subversion herself, neither living nor dead, an elf among Ainur.

With steady hand she selects another ball of wool. It is red.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Ball challenge at Tolkien Weekly on LiveJournal.  
> Prompts: ball of wool, ball your fist, roll into a ball


End file.
